U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,998 describes a toothed piece, driven by a toothed motor shaft, for a connection to an output shaft, which has a first toothing in a first region and a second toothing in a second region. In this case, an internal toothing must be produced in a complicated and expensive manner.
A shank pinion is also described as a toothed piece in European Published Patent Application No. 0 989 316. However, during mounting, centering may only be provided in a costly manner.
In German Patent Published Patent Application No. 26 07 363, the toothed piece has two helical toothings. However, centering during mounting is again costly.
German Published Patent Application No. 296 03 748 describes a pin for an adapter, the pin being usable for centering upon insertion.
Geared motors are conventional whose motor shaft drives an externally-toothed pinion, whose toothing meshes with an externally-toothed gear wheel having a running toothing or running gear.
To reduce noise, involute toothings having a non-vanishing helix angle are used for these toothings. A disadvantage in this case is that, during the transmission of torque, axial forces develop which must be absorbed by further components such as bearings.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pinion for a geared motor in such a manner that less expensive parts may be used in the gear unit or, in a more cost-effective manner, parts may even be omitted in the gear unit.